


Not Dressed Like That

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Dildos, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Masturbation, No Touching, Porn Video, Strip Tease, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Stiles is mad that his dad dismissed his attempt to come out, so he sends him a video message to get him to listen.





	Not Dressed Like That

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Strip Tease.
> 
> Takes place during episode 206, 'Frenemies.'

The Sheriff fell back into the chair in his office at the station. They’d finally managed to release the scene at The Jungle after taking statements from witnesses, putting all the alcohol into evidence for testing, and searching the building for any trace of the drugs they believed caused the incident. Now it was his job to write up the official report summarizing what they knew so far. It was going to be a long night, and he would need the coffee that he just started brewing.

When he checked his email to see if any of his deputies had finished their reports, he was surprised to see an email from his son Stiles. The subject was ‘About tonight.’ He assumed that Stiles had thought of something that he had seen at the club that would be relevant to his investigation. He clicked on the message to open it up.

_Hey Dad,_

_After I left tonight, I realized that I wasn’t happy with how things went. I made this video so that I could say what I needed without being interrupted._

_Love,_   
_Stiles_

At the bottom was a link to their family cloud drive.

It wasn’t the message he had expected. He decided to watch it anyway because he knew there was something going on with Stiles that he wasn’t talking about. If the boy was finally opening up to him, he shouldn’t let this chance pass by. He clicked on the link, logged into their account, and found a file ‘ForDad.mp4.’ The Sheriff plugged his headphones and started the video.

The video began with Stiles leaning over to turn the camera on. He was still wearing the black T-shirt and oversized gray-striped hoodie. As he pulled away, the Sheriff could see that he was not happy.

“Dad, tonight you said that I couldn’t be gay wearing this.” Stiles spread his arms out and slowly turned around to give the camera a good view of what he was wearing. Once he was facing the camera again, he grabbed the corner of his hoodie and lifted it up to show it to the camera. “Is this what stops me from being gay? Is it too big for a gay guy to wear?”

Stiles turned his back to the camera. He looked over his shoulder and grabbed the two sides of the top of the zipper. “If I took this off, could I be gay?” With that, he pulled it off his shoulders and let it slowly fall to the floor.

Dressed now in a black shirt and jeans. He turned back to the camera. “What do you think of this? Maybe this is still too straight. What if I did this?” Stiles picked up a liter bottle of water from offscreen. He maintained eye contact with the camera as he brought the bottle above his head. He then began to pour the water over himself and acted as if he were in a shampoo commercial. He writhed as the water flowed over his body. As it soaked his T-shirt, the fabric began to cling to his every curve. The Sheriff had always thought of his son as scrawny, but he could now see that playing lacrosse had given him a lean and surprisingly athletic body.

“What do you think, Dad? Would I fit in at a gay club like this?” Stiles began to dance to a song that only he could hear. The Sheriff was shocked to see that Stiles had picked up some moves since that middle school dance he had chaperoned. Was tonight not Stiles’s first trip to The Jungle?

Stiles paused his dancing to talk to the camera. He slid one of his thumbs into the waste of his jeans to rest his hand there, and the weight pulled them down slightly and exposed some of his skin. “Perhaps I’m still not able to be gay dressed like this. A lot of the guys on the dancefloor don’t wear shirts.” He crossed his arms in front of himself and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He slowly pulled the shirt up. He first exposed a treasure trail leading from his belly button to his jeans. As Stiles’s shirt covered his head, it exposed a medallion of hair on his chest that would have been rare in The Jungle but would have been appreciated by many of the guys there.

As Stiles finished pulling his shirt off his head, he began to swing it around his head while he moved the rest of his body as if he were riding a bronco. It wasn’t hard for the Sheriff to imagine him riding a cock instead.

Stiles finally tossed the shirt aside and looked at his dad through the camera again. “You know, I think you may be right. These jeans are too baggy for a gay guy.” He began to unbutton his fly, but he turned his back to the camera as he pulled the zipper down. He glanced back as he pulled his jeans back just enough to flash a pair of designer underwear before pulling them back up again. The Sheriff wondered where that had come from. It certainly wasn’t one of the boxers he had bought him during this year’s back-to-school shopping trip.

After a pause to build anticipation, Stiles pulled his pants down to his mid-thigh and began to roll his hips. The move showed how well the underwear wrapped around the curve of his butt. When Stiles finished moving his ass, he dropped mostly out of view of the camera as he pulled the jeans the rest of the way down. He popped back up and tossed the jeans off to the side with a swift kick. He began to dance again with one hand covering his bulge. With each step of his dance, he shifted a little so that he was turning back to the Sheriff. His hand blocked the view, but the way he had to position it indicated that his son was packing something down there.

When he faced the camera again, he asked, “Does this underwear make me look gay? I think it might.” He teased his dad by switching his hands. The move was quick, but the Sheriff knew that if the video had ended there, he would have been replayed it frame by frame to catch the partial views that it had exposed.

“Maybe I still don’t look gay enough.” Stiles slid a hand into the front of his underwear and backed up until he was against his bed. He sat down, leaned back until he was lying on the bed, and raised his legs into the air. After giving the camera a good view, he used his free hand to pull down the back of his underwear to expose his butt. When Stiles stopped just after exposing his hole, the Sheriff was shocked to see that Stiles had something inserted inside him this entire time. Stiles moved his hand around the outside of his leg and pulled at the base of the item to reveal that it was a dildo. Where had he been able to get one of those?

Stiles began to fuck himself in full view of the camera. When he could no longer resist playing with himself, he pulled his underwear the rest of the way off and began to jerk himself off as well. For the first time since he started the video, Stiles seemed to forget that the camera was there as he lost himself in his pleasure. He attacked himself from both sides with urgency, and it was not long before his moans grew more intense, his muscles began to contract, and he covered his chest with his cum.

He took a moment to recover before he remembered the camera. The orgasm seemed to have taken some of his edge off. He walked back to the camera, which gave the Sheriff a good view of the cum caught in the hair of his chest. “So, yeah, Dad. I’m gay. Even if I don’t dress the way you think a gay guy does.” With that, Stiles reached up and the video ended.

He was still staring at the screen when he was startled by a knock at the door. One of his deputies peeked inside.

“Sheriff?”

“What is it deputy? I was … reviewing some security footage.”

“See anything interesting?”

“Nothing to share yet. What do you need?”

“Just dropping off my report.”

“Thanks. Just drop it in my box. And let everyone else know. I don’t want to be distracted.”

“Sure thing.” With that, the deputy closed the door behind him.

The Sheriff was left alone with his thoughts about what to do about what Stiles had sent him. In order to help himself decide, he started the video again.


End file.
